miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Marinette3027/Miraculum:Wyspa (wszystkie roździały)
.Zaproszenie Adrien Wracałem ze szkoły.Nagle podjechał do mnie listonosz Listonosz Adrien Agreste? A'' ''Tak Listonosz Mam dla ciebe zaproszenie na obóz A'' ''ok Listonosz Dowidzenia Mam nadzieje że tata sie zgodzi.Tylko dalej mnie meczy czemu Lila i Chloe tak dziwnie sie zachowywały noi czemu chciały pobić Mari?Musiałem je odciągnoć od Mari naszczeście nic sie nie stało.Wreszcie jestem superbohaterem (chociaż dla jednej osoby) i nie byłem Czarnym kotem.Chloe sie naprawde zmieniła.Kiedyś była miła i troche mniej samolubna.Nagle usłuszałem krzyk A'' '',,Plagg wysówaj pazury'' P'' ''Nieeeee CAMEBERT!!! Marinette Szłam przez park aż tu nagle Lila i Chloe mnie napadają. L'' ''Adrien bedzie mój C'' ''Lila co ci muwiłam Aduś badzie ,,Nasz'' Ck Pomóc my ledy C i L jasne Czarny kocie chcemy ją wszucici do wody Ck Muwiłem do Mari M'' ''chyba widzisz Zeskoczył z lampy.Wziął mnie w romiona.Wtedy dopiro przeszła my myśl bo dziś Adrien mnie uratował przed tymi psychopatkami a teraz Czarny.A może Adrien i Czarny to ta sama osoba ?!thumb|296pxNie prze nigdy....A może NIEEEE.To by znaczyło że.....CAŁOWAŁAM sie z Adrienem.Nie...nie...nie.Adrien przecież ma inny Charakter. Ck Jesteśmy już w domu My Ledy M'' ''To pa Czarny. MM Czarny kot!!Marinette co sie stało Ck Marinette nic sie nie stało Pani Sabrino M'' ''dzieki kocie Czarny kot z niknął za budynkami a ja dale sie patrzyłam. MM Mari list do ciebie M'' ''Mamuś ide Dała mi list.poszlam do góry '' Drogo biedronko'' Serdecznie zapraszam Cie na Obóz Miraculum na Wyspie Miraculum.Statek bedzie 27.06.2016r o godzinie 12.00.Samochód bedzie.Prosze w przebraniach '' Pawika'' M'' ''Mama to zaproszenie na obóz moge MM jasne kotek '' .piosenka Adriena 'Adrien' 'Piotek wreszcie.Przyjechał' do szkoły.Zauważyłem Mari ''A Mari M'' ''No hej Adi Aly Nino szykuj sie.Bedzie dróżbą na ślubie Adriena i Mari M i A Alya! zaczeła sie lekcja.Mieliśmy napisać kawałek ulubionej piosenki(muzyka)zaczełem pisaci. Pani nauczycielka koniec.Adrien ty pierwszy. A'' 'A ty jesteś moją Lejde.Prowokujesz mnie...Wiem co czujesz' 'Jesteś mą miłoścą' 'mym dodykiem,narkotykie(''nie chce dego pisac)' Szło mi nawet niezile.Nagle zpojrzałem na Mari.Zarumieniła sie.A może Mari jest biedronką.Bo ja śpiewałem o biedronce.Lekcja mineła szybko.wróciłem do domu. thumb|left|286pxG Adrien w wakacje wysyłac cie chce na obóz.tylko niewiem na jaki A'' ''Tata ja juz sie sapisałem '' ''G to dobrze '.Biała kocica' Adrien T''ata wyjechał już do Hiszpani.Naprawde zmienił sie...martwi sie o mnie.O nie bym zapomniał mam przecież Patrol.Szybko sie przeminiłem.Po chwili jako Czarny kot byłem już na wieży Elfia. Łucja Ach to Czarny kot. A'' ''No co tam Ł'' ''A dobrze.A ty i Biedronka coś was łoczy?Bo wiesz bo jak nie to bym mogła być twoją M'' ''Wraszcie cie znalazłam Czarny kocie A'' ''Siemka My Ledy '' ''Ł Czarny kocie zadałam ci pytanie!! A'' ''No jakie? Ł'' ''Czy jak ciebie i tą nibysuper bochaterke nic nie łoczy to bym była twoją dziewczyną M'' ''Co?! Bym prawie zpadł z Wieży Elfia jakby mnie Biedrona nie złapała. A'' ''No wiesz ja kocham tylko trzy osoby w tym dwie kobiet swą mame i biedronke Biedronka sie zarumieniła jak Mari.Nagle Biedronka podeszła do mnie i....POCAŁOWAŁA Ł'' ''Niecierpie cie Biedronko.Zniszcze cie i Czarny kot bedzie mój Dziewczyna odbiegła.Nagle słychac bylo krzyki ludzie. Nagle na swej Czarnej lasce przyszła Biała kocica BK dziendobry Czarny kocie.Jestem twą odmianą Białą kocicą.To musi być przeznaczenie.ty i ja to wprost yng - yang M'' ''Wcale że nie. Urwała broszke i wyleciała Akuma. .Wyspa. ''Marinette '' kilka dni później'' Dalej myślałam o tym...Pocałunku z Czarnym kotem.żeby było tak prosto pogadać z Adrienem.O nie bym zapomniała za chwile zakończenie roku szkolnego.Wreszcie.Druga klasa gimnazjum sie kończy a trzecia sie zaczyna.Pobiegłam do szkoły.Wreszcie nie bede sie patrzec Na Lile i Chloe. Dwie godziny póxniej Jestem wykoniczona.Pobiegłam do domu. T'' ''Pamietaj o jutrzejszym wyjeździe. M'' ''Pamietam zasnełam.Obudził mnie klakson.Szybko sie przeminiłam. P'' ''Witaj Biedronko Ck Czesci mz ledy. M'' ''cześci szybko dojechliśmy na Statek.dzien później byliśmy na wyspie Biały wilk. Adrien. Nie moge uwieżyc że Biedronka jest razem za mną na Wyspie.Nagle Pawika odezwala sie.Niewiem czemu ale czuje że ją znam P'' Drodzy bochaterowie.Zesłałam was tu by was rozwinąć.Zapewno wiekszaś z was zna torzamość zwego pomocnika.Ale jak ktoś niewie to są specjalne sazłonki.Każdy jest przydzielony.Już muwie ''Biały wilk-kruczyca Biedronka-Czarny kot Lisica-Królowa przczół Nietoperz-kameolonem I tak dalej. Mariette Szłam do pokoju.Nagle Biały wilk do mnie podszedł BW Jak tam piekna? B'' ''Idzi lepiej do swej dziewczyny BW Kruczyca jest moją siostrą noi o trzy lata młodsza B'' ''To spadaj na drzewo BW A ty i Czarny kot? B'' ''Ja kocham tylko dwóch Facetów Mojego Tata i Adriena Agreste. BW Ale ich tu nie ma.I tak jestem ślniejszy od nich Ck Wcale że nie.Adrien agreste jest slniejszy od ciebie.Uratował taką jedną piekną dziewczyne przed pobiciem. BW A ja ratuje cały świat. K'' ''Wcale że nie.Ratuje tylko ja bo on jest wielkim Leniem poszłam do pokoju.Biały wilk wiecej sie chwali niż Czarny kot 'Mama!?' ' ''Adrien' O nie...za 3 minuty sie przemienie.Po co użyłem kotaklizmu na tej biedej scianie. ''P Czarny kocie! choć tu A'' ''Dobrze prosze pani. Pobiegłem tam.Przeminiłem sie zamykając dziwi P'' ''Adi?! A'' ''A kim pani jest? P'' ''Mikki z chowaj ogon! Pawika sie przeminiła..... A'' ''Mama!? M'' ''Plagg wreszcie cie widze Tak jak Milik widząc pierwszą bramke P'' ''Też sie ciesze Mikki. M'' ''A gdzie Tikki? P'' ''Nie moge powiedzieci przy Adrienem M'' ''A ja myślałam ża martwisz sie tylko o Camabert P'' ''no właśnie...Kdzie macie Camebert ''.Walka'' Adrien Niemożliwe!!!!!Moja mama żyje.szybko sie przemieniłem w Czarnego kota i poszłem do swojego pokoju.usłyszłem krzyki.To była Biedronka. B'' ''Wyłaść z mojego pokoju!!! BW A co mi zrobisz?! B'' ''zaraz sie przemienie!!!! Bw To co?wreszcie ujrze twarz mej wybranki CK Co tu takie pogaduchy nocą? B'' ''Wreszcie BW Spadaj na dzewo kocie!! CK Biedronko pujść do łazienki i tam sie przemieni. B'' ''ok BW Stawaj do walki kocie. I sie zaczeło!!Ostra walka.Nagle z łazienki wyszła...Marinette!? M'' ''Czarny kocie,Biały wilku Przestancie! ''.Marinette!!!!! '' '''Marinette' musiałam wyjść z łazienki.A jagby Biały wilk by zrobił coś Czarnemu kotu?Pobiegłam po Pawike ''M Prosze pani!!Czarny kot i Biały wilk biją sie w moim pokoju! P'' ''Przecież to naruszanie praw.! pokaz to! zaprowadziłam panią do mojego pokoju i Czarnego. P'' ''Przestanicie! Biały wilku zostajesz zawieszony a Czarny kot jesteś pouczony. Wyszli z Mojego i Czarnego kote pokoju.Leżałam już w łużku jak Czarny kot zaczął muwić CK Czemu nie wpadłem na myśl że ty jesteś Biedronką?Nie przepraszam wpadłem. M'' ''Acha.Ale nie moge rozmawiać bo właśnie dzwonie do Aly CK '' ''A to powiedz że ma pozdrowić ode mnie Nino. M'' ''Mhm.oki Al No hejka Mari M'' ''No hej. Al Jak tam na obozie? M'' ''dobrze. Al a z kim masz pokuj? M'' ''Chcesz wiedziec? Al No jasne M'' ''Z...Czarnym kotem Al Co? M'' ''Mam go zawołac? Al Jasne M '' ''Ale przepraszam już śpi Al dobrze Mari.śpij dobrze '' ''M i wzajemnie. Położyłam telewon na półke zasnełam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania